


Water Fountain

by Queasy_Frying_Pan



Category: Jackspeticeye fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Divorce, Emotional Hurt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queasy_Frying_Pan/pseuds/Queasy_Frying_Pan
Summary: Basically this song made me think of this and I had to, sorry hhchase done dead





	Water Fountain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anxiety_Induced_Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/gifts).



> Tell me if I missed any warnings and uhh, yeah

_She told me that she loved me by the water fountain_

   Chase screamed in agony after the phone call. He couldn't stand the silence. It was pounding against his skull, bringing him down. He held his head, begging for it to be fake, begging for the pain to stop.

_She told me that she loved me and she didn't love him_

   He pounded his fists against the ground, pain surging through his arms from the force of it. Tears ran down Chase's face. Everything was gone. He had no way to sustain his pitiful self anymore. All that was left for him was a raging pit of despair.

_And that was really lovely cause it was innocent_

   How could this happen? They were so happy before. Nothing felt real

_but now she's got a cup with something else in it_

   He hadn't in a while...ever since the kids. But Chase drank anyways.

_It's getting kinda blurry at a quarter past ten_

He stumbled through the door he just clumsily unlocked. Tears streamed down his face numbly. He couldn't think of anything but her and his kids...

_And he was in a hurry to be touching her skin_

He shuffled through the bedside drawer, searching

_She'd feeling kinda dirty when she's dancing with him_

   Sleek, cold beauty

_Forgetting what she told me by the water fountain_

Stacy

 

 

 

 

**BANG**

 


End file.
